A Trip Down Memory Lane
by insertwickedpennamehere
Summary: Jess remembers what he used to have.


Looking at him you see a man. A nice looking, brown-eyed man. You check him out because, well he's hot. You then see the wedding ring. Damn, you think so much for that. You see him fiddling with it. Twisting it around his finger, looking at it, then looking away. You sigh, this man is taken, and you continue on walking. Had you stopped, watched him you probably could have figured out his story.

Jess Marino had probably once considered himself the happiest person on the planet. He had the best person for a wife that he could have asked for. Rory Gilmore. Rory was not like anyone he had ever met. She was different. She believed in him. She had always believed in him. She always gave him second chances. Whenever he messed up, she was there willing to forgive him. This was something new for Jess. Jess knew there were not many people in his life that would always be there in his life. I mean he had Luke, his mom, unfortunately T.J, and for 2 long years, he had Rory.

_-Flashback-_

_You are invited to the wedding of _

_Tess Marino and Rory Gilmore_

_She smiled and he sighed. Rory burst out laughing. He glared at her. She smiled innocently, "What, it is funny, lighten up Tess."_

"_Rory this isn't funny, now people will think I had a sex change and that you are some gay coffee lover who loves a ma…women named Tess!" he exclaimed trying to act annoyed, but not doing so well. _

" _So Tess" Rory taunted, " How are you?" Jess gave in it wasn't worth it. He began to laugh at the invitation with Rory then said, "Rory, your mom isn't going to see this, you that, right?" Rory only smiled in reply._

_-End flashback-_

He smirked, how could he not? That was the beginning of what would be the happiest 2 years of his life. Jess stood up, he began to walk, not knowing really where he was going. His legs leaded, he followed. To Luke's Diner he went. This diner held many memories for him. It is where he smuggled 500 baseballs from Stars Hollow High into, where he refilled endless amounts of coffee, and wear he almost got his second kiss from Rory Gilmore. As he sat down, he looked around. Memories flooded into him.

_-Flashback-_

"_JESSEY!" Rory screamed. _

"_Yes?" Jess said, putting down his book._

"_Coffee, I need some yummy coffee," she said._

"_Question." He said. _

"_Yes"_

"_How many?" he said sternly_

"_How many what?" she smiled sweetly, knowing exactly what he was talking about. _

"_How many cups have you had today? He said._

"_Only 2!" She said, wondering if he would believe her lie. _

"_Plus?" He questioned._

"_6" she whispered quietly._

"_And you want me," he said pointing to himself, "to give you some of this," he said pointing to the pot of coffee._

"_Yep" she said, staring at him with her big blue eyes._

"_No" he said simply._

"_But" she protested_

"_Sorry, try again next time" with that he smirked and walked away. Rory followed. Put her hands to his face and tried to shove her tongue down his throat. After awhile, she stepped away and politely asked, "Jess, do you think I could have some coffee?"_

"_Nope" he said._

"_But…" she said_

"_Bye, Rory see you tonight". He said and walked away. _

_-End flashback-_

Her need for coffee was something that would forever make him smile. Like mother, like daughter. Once again he stood up. His legs leaded, he followed. This time he found himself at the bridge. The bridge was just their place. They went there every week, and just sat in silence. Jess vaguely remembered the first time him and Rory had sat at the bridge together. It was at some whacked out town event. The Bid-a-Basket festival, he remembered.

_-Flashback-_

_Rory gasped, "The Fountainhead is classic."_

_She and Jess were sitting on the bridge arguing over literature and completely ignoring the whole picnic aspect of it._

"_Yeah, but Ayn Rand is a political nut," replied Jess_

"_Yeah, but nobody could write a forty page monologue the way that she could."_

_Rory glared at Jess until he sighed and gave in. "Okay, tomorrow, I will try again, and you will…"_

"_Give the painful Ernest Hemingway another chance. Yes, I promise."_

"_You know, Ernest only has lovely things to say about you."_

_Rory looked Jess curiously._

"_Why are you only nice to me?" she asked. Jess looked at Rory quickly, shocked by her question._

"_What?"_

"_An hour ago you were totally screwing with Dean and now you're totally nice to me." Rory, pointed out, still curious._

"_You see, it's the screwing with Dean – that's an important step to getting here so that I can be nice to you."_

"_So it was a plan."_

"_What?" asked Jess._

"_The whole bidding on my basked, it was a plan."_

_Jess looked quickly from Rory to the picnic basket. "Okay I'm officially starving."_

_Rory smirked in amusement, Jess was changing the subject. "And officially evasive."_

"_Come on, I'll get you pizza."_

"_Answer my question."_

"_Do you like pepperoni?" said Jess, continuing to ignore Rory._

"_You're not going to, are you?"_

"_We can just get it on half if you want."_

_Rory sighed in defeat. "Okay, I give, let's go."_

"_If you insist," replied Jess with a smirk._

_Rory rolled her eyes and stood up, walking away. She didn't notice her fallen bracelet or Jess bending to pick it up and slip it into his pocket._

_-End Flashback-_

The bracelet, yet another sign that Rory hadn't been as madly in love with Dean has everyone thought. Another sign that she was falling for Jess. Who could have seen this? No one thought it would work, when they finally did get together. They all were just counting down the days 'till they broke up. So of course, they were very surprised when they stayed together through college. They were most surprised though when Jess asked her to marry him and she said yes. For the last time today, the dark haired man stood up. His legs leaded, and he followed. This time it was to a cemetery. His hand traced over the name on the gravestone, her name. Rory Gilmore.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hello" Jess said when he picked up the phone_

"_Mr. Marino" the voice at the other end said._

"_Yeah?" he said_

"_There has been an accident involving your wife, Rory Gilmore" he stated_

" _What?" Jess whispered._

"_She had major injuries and is in surgery right now, you might want to come down" the man said._

"_Where is she?" he said. _

" _The Stars Hollow Hospital..."the man continued, but Jess didn't hear, he dropped the phone and hurried out to his car._

_When he finally got there, he saw the sad face of Lorelai and Luke. He sat down next to them_

" _They say she probably won't make it" Lorelai said to her son in law._

_Jess swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't say anything. _

"_She loved you" Lorelai said_

"_I know" Jess whispered "I know"_

_Just like death, the nurse walked out, by the look on her face everyone knew it was over. Everything that was supposed to come in the next years was over._

_-End Flashback-_

"Well" Jess thought to himself, better get this over with. "Hi Rory, happy anniversary". He said. Rory had just died a week ago so Jess was new at this. "I miss you, and well I love you" with that he put down some flowers he had bought and walked away.

9 months later he returned. He had a Congratulations balloon next to him. He knew he probably looked retarded or something carrying a Congratulations balloon at a cemetery, but he didn't care. He didn't mind looking dumb. When he got to the headstone he said "Well right now you probably would have just given birth, because you know, you were pregnant, so congratulations to us." He tied the balloon to the gravestone, let a tear fall from his face, and left.


End file.
